The Feel to Need
by Raven Whisperer
Summary: Ever since her father married a cruel, ninjutsu-hating woman, Sakura has felt alone and isolated. Sasuke understands just how she feels, but will he come home? SasuSaku!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter #1**

**_(Hey! There is something I should tell you before you read the story. I wanted to make a fan fiction where Sakura had a step mom, but I couldn't really think of a story for it so I just put her in this. Plus Sakura's step mom wants her to stop being a ninja so those parts will hopefully not be boring…)_**

Sasuke rolled over in his bed, trying to get the images out of his head.

The slaughter of his clan filled his mind moving around from memory to memory. All of a sudden a bright image filled his visual, a smiling pink haired girl. _Sakura…_ Sasuke thought to himself.

The image was slashed when Sasuke's lust took over the visual and showed Sakura under him screaming for him to stop and him just laughing enjoying what he was doing to his old friend (A/N: He was probably dreaming of my rape-fics :p). _Stop! _Sasuke shouted in his mind. He snapped his eyes open and sat straight up in bed. _What's wrong with me? Why can't I sleep without those images? Why does Sakura have to be involved in them? This doesn't make any sense! _He huffed, and sweat slowly dripped down his face. _I need help, but who can help me? Suigetsu would simply blabber to everyone, I don't want to think about how the hell Karin would solve _that_ problem, and Jugo: who knows what he'll do… _

Sasuke lied back down and thought. He kept thinking and ended up over working his brain so hard that he passed out.

* * *

><p>Sakura slowly sat up in bed, exhausted from the mission of the day before. <em>My back still hurts from that hard fall I took yesterday. This is exactly why my step mom wants me to stop being a ninja… But I can't let her run my life! I still need to help Naruto find Sasuke and bring him back, so I can't give up now! <em>Sakura got up out of her bed and walked to the full body mirror she had in the corner. _I didn't realize that cut I got on my leg was so deep… I think it's going to scar, but if it does Shio will definitely convince my father to make me quit. I've got to heal it before I get dressed for the day… Oh yeah, Shio doesn't like using medical ninjutsu in the house, any kind of jutsu for that matter! What if I need to save my life? Yeah, I'll definitely live after fighting an enemy ninja by just dodging! _

Sakura concentrated her chakra into her palms and let the energy flow. A small green orb grew in her hand and she placed it over her injury, taking the scar away, and hoping her step mom couldn't hear her using her medical ninjutsu.

The wound healed and no longer scarred Sakura's pale leg.

She moved over to her closet and pulled out her normal ninja clothes walking back past the mirror to the bathroom connected to her large room.

Sakura closed the door and locked it just in case, you never know. She unzipped her night dress that resembled the dress she wore when she was still a kid and pulled on her black side strap bra, then slipped on her underwear. She pulled on her pants, and carefully she slipped her arms through the holes of her shirt, then zipped it up. Lastly, she pulled on the slit skirt over her pants and buckled the sides of it.

_Maybe I should take a break; my back is going to keep me from both training and harder missions. I could always try those pills I have; they're really strong and numb pain. Unfortunately, they could work too well, and I won't be able to move at all._

She reached for the drawer, but stopped when her name was screeched from downstairs, "Sakura, that nine-tails boy is here! Didn't I tell you to make sure he never came near _my_ house _ever_?"

_I don't see why my father would marry such a horrible person who doesn't even respect me, what I'm doing, or my friends. She'll probably get my father to throw me out! Like I'm going to let her do that! _

Sakura hurried downstairs. "How many times do I have to tell you: if it wasn't for Naruto, we would all be dead!" she shouted from the top of the stairs.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that it's his fault the village was almost destroyed!" Shio shot back.

"It's not his fault he's the nine-tails jinchuriki!" she yelled as loudly as she could muster and slammed the door, almost breaking it off its hinges.

"I'm telling your father you that used ninjutsu in the house!"

"I didn't! That was just my physical strength!"

"I don't believe you! Besides, who is he going to believe: his innocent beautiful wife or his ugly ninja daughter?" she challenged.

"Go to Hell!" Sakura screamed as she took off down the street, crying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Okay, I'm just saying not all step moms are like this they can actually be pretty cool. This here is just based off of a stereotype, so please respect your step moms at home .)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>As you can tell, I got my editor back.<strong>

**Me: _I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you..._**

**My Editor: Raven! Don't sing! I'm back, I'm back!**

**Me: YAY! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter #2**

"Sakura, you feeling alright?" Yamato asked. Shippuden Team Seven stood outside the council building–-their usual meeting spot-discussing their next mission.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Sakura said with loud irritation in her voice.

_Yep, something's wrong…_ Yamato thought to himself. He had been on Team Seven long enough to know the members. "Okay, so is everyone clear? This is an information collecting mission. We are going to a possible hideout of Sasuke's. Remember the floors and walls are most likely booby trapped." Naruto thought to himself, _Ha ha, he said 'booby!')_ "Also, make sure not to fall into any genjutsu traps," Yamato finished.

"I understand" Sai said, emotionless as usual.

"Got it!" Naruto said, still thinking about the _booby_ traps.

"Yeah, whatever." Sakura folded her arms and looked away.

_Yep something's definitely wrong…_ The three guys thought in unison.

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Sakura took off toward the gates of Konoha eager to get as far away as possible from her evil step mom.

* * *

><p>Shio opened the refrigerator in the kitchen by the front door. She saw the lamb chops Sakura had made for her father since it was his birthday. She picked up the card and read what it said to herself:<p>

"_Happy Birthday Father! I made you some lamb chop,s I hope you enjoy them. I'm just sorry I couldn't be there on your birthday, I have village duties to attend to! I love you!_

_Love, Sakura._"

"Hmph!" Shio tore up the note and tossed it in the trash. She pulled out the lamb chops and put them in the oven to heat up. "_Happy birthday, Father" my ass!_

The front door opened and Sakura's dad walked in. He wore his brown suit, green and white tie, and brief case in hand. "Evening, honey! Is Sakura home?" He shrugged off his jacket and put it on the coat hanger in the entry room.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart! I made you lamb chops! I know they're your favorite!" She batted her eyelashes knowing he'd fall for it.

"Thanks, dear. Do you know if Sakura's home? I got her something at work." He looked around.

"No, she left on some stupid mission. Honestly, I think she only went because it was your birthday and she didn't get you anything. But anyways, if her missions interfere with important stuff like this I say she shouldn't be allowed to be a ninja. Wouldn't you agree, dear?" She spoke in a flirty "I-won't-take-no-for-an-answer" tone.

"Sakura's been doing this since she was in preschool-"

"Well, don't you think it's time for her to stop? I mean she could die and you wouldn't have your dear daughter anymore and your loving wife would grieve for her loss everyday…" She tilted her head back and placed the back of her hand on her forehead to add dramatic affect.

"But what about Sasuke, their missing-"

"Don't you remember darling? He broke your daughter's heart countless times. He even tried to kill her twice! Why would you want someone like him around your daughter? Why would you even want him back here Konoha? Don't you see? This ninja business will ruin our lives!"

"What about Naruto and the others-?"

"They're the ones putting her in the line of fire! That Naruto kid is the nine tails! You haven't forgotten what he did to her right? Those scars on her arm? They're all his fault."

"You have a point…"

"Of course I have a point! Dear, I just named two years of your daughter's life! Plus, she used ninjutsu in the house, again!" She stopped for a second to make a tragic puppy-dog face. "I mean ninjutsu is a dangerous art. Why would you want a delicate, immature teenager dealing with that?"

"You're right… I'll have to break it to her when she gets home from her mission."

"But what if she dies? I say we march up to the hokage office and make that old hag get some ninja out there to bring Sakura home ASAP!"

"Don't you think you're going a little overboard?"

"You want what's best for your two favorite girls, right?" She pretended to cry a little to make sure he went along with it.

And he did.

* * *

><p><strong>My editor was all like, "PORKCHOPS? You do NOT use pork chops for evil, EVER. That's just messed up!"<strong>

**Comment if you agree with her and that Shio is evil.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter #3**

**WARNING: A brief scene including non-graphic nudity and disturbing themes. -Editor**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open to see two ANBU standing in front of her. Yamato was already awake, Sai had already decided to go back to sleep, and Naruto had never awoken in the first place

One of the ANBU had long purple hair pulled into a ponytail and a cat mask. The other had long, voluminous red hair and a bear mask.

The purple haired ANBU spoke first, "Sakura Haruno, we have been ordered to take you back to Konoha!"

"Only voluntarily!" The red headed ANBU interrupted her partner. "We have orders to ask you if you _want _to abandon the mission and come home."

Sakura smirked, "Like I'd pass up this mission! Please tell whoever made Lady Tsunade send you that there's no way I'd back out on _this_ mission of all things."

"As is your choice." They both made a jutsu hand sign Sakura had never seen before and vanished into the night.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE SAID, 'No!'" Shio screamed at the top of her lungs.<p>

"That is what she told us," the redhead repeated.

"I cannot believe this!" Shio shrieked.

"Hey! Calm yourself!" Tsunade ordered.

"Shio, dear, please calm down…" Sakura's father tried to soothe her.

"Bring her back right _now_!"

"NO! I told you already, Sakura can take care of herself! She can handle a simple mission like this one!" Tsunade barked.

Shio screamed in frustration and ran out the door, slamming it behind her.

* * *

><p>Two days later…<p>

"From the information we got, this is the place." Yamato held up the list of instructions and a map.

"Man, this is probably the longest we've gone into The Village Hidden in the Grass." Naruto looked around the area.

"Yeah, I think it is," Sakura agreed.

"Well, if we're here we might as well go in…" Sai began walking towards the building.

"He's a got a point." Naruto followed him inside, along with Sakura and Yamato.

"It's a lot bigger then I thought it was." Sakura looked around all the walls.

"It'll be dusk in less then two minutes, so make sure you take out your flashlights," Yamato instructed.

"Got it!" Naruto assured him.

"Alright."

Sai just nodded his head, and got his black flashlight out.

Sakura pulled out her hot pink flashlight.

Naruto pulled out his orange flashlight.

"Alright, everyone move out!" Yamato shouted.

Sasuke shook on the floor of his room in the fetal position. He held his head eyes starring wide at nothing. _What's happening to me? What's going on? Who am I? Who am I really? Why do I feel this way…? WHY? _Sasuke shouted in his head over and over again not sure of what he was.

His naked body seethed, he wanted to scream to stop the shaking but he had too much self control. Tears erupted from his eyes instead.

The doorknob shook and turned slowly, the door creaking open. Sakura walked in cautiously and spotted the seething Sasuke. "S-Sasuke…? I-is that you…?" She slowly began walking toward him.

"Stay away from me!" he shouted, tears still pouring from his eyes, "I-I want to be left alone… By myself… forever." The lie was obvious in his voice.

"Sasuke I'm not going to hurt you… You need help… I can get you that help if you come with me… Please, you need to go home…"

"Home…" He whispered the word like a child. "I'll go back with you…" His voice deepened but lightened again, "If you hold me… Please?"

Tears welled in Sakura's eyes as she sat down beside Sasuke and held him. He cried deeply on Sakura's lap as she stroked his hair and soothed him with calming words.

Soon they both fell asleep, their faces tear-stained.

* * *

><p><strong>My Editor: It's bad enough Sasuke doesn't wear a proper shirt, but this...<strong>

**Me: Shut up, will you?**

**My Editor: I don't get paid enough to do this.**

**Me: ...I don't pay you at all. Except in friendship.**

**My Editor: Like I said before, I don't get paid enough for this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter #4**

Sasuke woke up to the sound of someone calling Sakura. He lifted himself off the sleeping girl and pulled on some pants.

Quietly and softly, he wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders and tucked an arm under her legs. He brought her up slowly as not to disturb her.

Sakura's head lay across his bare chest.

Sasuke walked quietly down the steps to Sakura's surprised comrades.

"Sasuke is that-! Don't tell me you-!"

"Shhh! Be quiet, can't you see she's sleeping?" Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Yamato asked calmly. "We've been investigating this area for two hours, but you came out of nowhere holding Sakura."

"I'm not surprised that it seemed like I came out of nowhere. I put a genjutsu on the stairs so only I could see it, but I guess Sakura was able to sense it, too."

"My only question is: why is Sakura sleeping?"

"That is something between us." He looked around at the faces around him and spoke again, "I will tell you this though: I promised Sakura I would come back to Konoha with you."

* * *

><p>Three days later…<p>

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Yamato neared the gates of Konoha. Naruto chattered away about all the changes that took place while Sasuke had been gone. "Yeah, and I was able to save the village from…" They all noticed the people waiting for them.

"Sakura!" Sakura's father yelled. He ran out to her and grabbed her arm, bringing her away from her comrades, "Stay away from these people! Especially those two!" He pointed at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Father, what are you doing?" Tears formed in her eyes.

"Your mother was right, you should never have become a ninja! If I had realized how dangerous it was, I would never have let you enroll!"

"Dad what are you talking about? Mom wanted me to be a ninja!" she corrected, confused.

"No… Your new mother," he said firmly.

"That _thing_ is not my not my mother!"

"Don't you talk about her that way, young lady!"

"What happened to you, Father? Once you understood me… And now… You're taking away one of the few joys I have left in my life…" The tears overflowed.

"Come along, that's enough of that. We're going home, and no more of these dangerous missions for you!"

"Who are you…?" Pain was exposed in Sakura's bright green eyes. "Because _you_ are not my father…!" She ripped her arm from him and took off into the village leaping on the rooftops to get away from the pain around her.

"What the hell did you say that for?" Naruto yelled. He grabbed Sakura's father by the front of his shirt.

"Ahhh! Leave me alone, demon! Someone, save me from this demon!"

"Naruto, leave him. He's not worth it." Sasuke spoke in with his arms crossed, looking in the direction Sakura went.

"Grrr… She went to the cherry blossom fields," Naruto said to Sasuke knowing what he was thinking.

"Got it." He took off after her.

"Don't you dare go near my daughter!" The Haruno father yelled at him.

"What kind of parent disrespects their daughter so much! You may have been her father but we're her family. I hope you enjoy an eternity in Hell." Naruto walked away as to not awaken the fox spirit with his rage.

"I never really had parents, but from what I do know, they're supposed to be caring and kind, they are supposed to understand and support their children. You, however, do not," Sai said, a rare tinge of anger bringing an edge to his voice.

Yamato just shook his head and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>My editor was relieved Sasuke put his pants back on. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME, THANKS FOR READING! UPDATES TO COME SOON!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Earlier on, the wrong chapter was posted! Here is the correct version!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I know that this story is too fast<strong>**-paced, but I was in a rush to finish it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter #5<strong>

Sasuke walked slowly through the cherry blossom fields. The sound of crying alerted him where Sakura was.

He stopped and looked up into the tall cherry blossom above him. Sakura sat on one of the thicker branches, crying.

"Sakura…!"

"I'm not coming down!" she shouted through sobs.

"Then I'm coming up!" Sasuke propelled himself up and sat beside her. "I'm not the kind of person who listens to other people's problems. But I will let you cry on me if you want." He wrapped an arm around her.

She was about to speak but erupted in tears instead. She grabbed onto Sasuke, crying hard.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Sasuke lay on the ground of the cherry blossom fields watching the stars. "Sakura… You know since I'm living here again, why don't you stay with me instead of your family…? We've both been isolated and know each others' pain. We can be our own family."<p>

"Yes… I'd like that…" Sakura smiled at the thought.

After a pause Sasuke said, "It's getting late. Why don't we head home? Your new home and my old one." Sasuke smiled to himself.

"Let's go, then." They stood up and walked to the Uchiha Residence, hand in hand.

When they got there…

"Wow it's a lot bigger than I thought it would be…" Sakura thought in awe.

"And dusty too." He finished trailing his fingers on the dust covered counter. "Where do you want to stay? There are plenty of rooms." He pointed upstairs.

"Can I look at them?"

"Yeah, my room's on the end to the left hallway." He pointed to the left.

"Okay, got it." She walked up the steps and looked at the room on the right, the closest to her. "Whose room was this?" she asked from inside of it.

"Itachi's." That one word made Sakura stop in her tracks.

* * *

><p>Four Months Later…<p>

Sakura woke up lazily in the now-familiar bed that was once Itachi's. She sat up, yawned, and rubbed her eyes.

She got out of bed wearing Sasuke's old clothes since she didn't have any of her own yet. She walked down the bright hallway over to Sasuke's room. Sakura banged on the door to wake him up, "Sasuke! It's time to wake up!"

"Five more minutes, Sakura!" he called from inside the room.

"Don't make me come in there!" she yelled back.

"Come and get me!" he challenged, so very un-Sasuke like.

"Alright, I'm coming in!" She pounded the door open to see Sasuke holding a rope that went up to the ceiling.

He smirked, "You're mine today Sakura! And I won't let you go until tomorrow morning!" He tugged on the rope hard and Sakura was pulled up into the air, her feet caught up in the rope. "Get ready, dear." She smiled naughtily. He strolled over to her and…

…**well, you get the idea…**

**The End!**

**Hope You Enjoyed my Fan Fiction! Please Read My Other Ones And Don't Forget To Review! **

* * *

><p><strong>My Editor: Oh, good God! You mean they...?<strong>

**Me: Yup.**

**My Editor: EW! SICK!**


End file.
